Project Parenthood
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: Keely and Phil are assigned partners to take care of a baby doll for life skills class. How will it go? Will it bring them together or tear them apart. Read and find out. Of course it's Pheely. That's all i can write about! lol
1. The assignment

**Hey Guy's,**

**It's tRuEaCtReSs985. I decided to change my penname to XXguitarluver4everXX.**

**My story when a stranger calls 2 got deleted from both my computer and fanfic. I am sorry. I really tried to get it back, but I can't. I don't know how it got deleted from fanfic, but my comp froze and none of docs saved to my computer. So I am starting a new story.**

**Enjoy,**

**Chelsea**

Keely and Phil walked into their Life skills class, laughing and giggling until Mr. Hackett told them to be quiet.

Keely and Phil took their seats next to each other and prepared for class; while other students walked in.

"Ok class, quiet down." Mr. Hackett cleared his throat.

Keely regained her composure from the joke Phil has just finished telling her and quieted down.

As the bell rang one lucky student ran in just in time; not to be tardy.

"You go lucky this time." Mr. Hackett told him.

He nodded his head and proceeded to his desk.

"Everyone will be paired into a couple and they will be assigned their baby."

Everyone suddenly looked up with questionable looks on their faces.

"Everyone will be assigned a baby doll to take care of for one week. The baby will cry, go to the bathroom and do everything a normal baby will do. It also will have a recorder in it to monitor how you take care of it."

Everyone sighed as Mr. Hackett began calling out partners. "Diffy, Teslow you're together."

Keely and Phil looked at each other wide eyed and Keely stood up from her desk and slowly walked up to the inanimate object.

'_This doesn't look too hard.' She thought to herself._

"Think again Teslow, she doesn't have batteries yet." Mr. Hackett scoffed, putting them in; bringing the baby to life. The baby started screaming and crying.

Everyone let out a loud sigh and waited to be partnered up.

'_Why couldn't we have had flour like Pim?' Phil questioned._

"Believe me Phil, this isn't my fetish either." Keely sat down with the baby in her arms. It was still whining a bit, but it was tolerable.

As if on cue the bell rang after Mr. Hackett handed the last baby doll out.

Everyone cluttered towards the door, trying to get out all at once. Phil and Keely stood with the baby in hand, watching all these kids trying to get out of the room.

They both laughed as they picked up their backpacks and waited patiently for everyone to exit.

After a few seconds the room cleared and Keely and Phil followed out the door.

Keely and Phil opened the front doors of their school and exited.

"So who's house today?"

"Yours." Phil said.

"Why?" Keely asked looking to down at the baby, to their leisure it looked like it was asleep.

"Two words. No PIM!" Phil said.

"Yeah." They both agreed, heading to Keely's.

Keely and Phil walked up to the porch and stopped.

Keely extended the baby towards Phil, indicating for him to take it.

"What do you want me to do with that?" He asked, eyeing the baby doll.

"Hold her, while I get my key out to unlock the door." Keely continued holding the baby out in front of her.

"1st how do you know it's a girl and I really don't know how to hold a baby. Why don't you hold it and I'll get your key out of your purse?"

"Phil you're going to have to learn how to hold a baby one day, one day you'll actually have a real one." Keely smiled and then all of a sudden blushed at what she had said.

Phil saw her blush a bit and couldn't help himself from blushing as well.

Which she didn't know he was as well, because she was so concentrated on not letting Phil catch her.

Keely tried to regain her composure, but still couldn't help from blushing vigorously.

Phil watched Keely and decided to give holding the baby a try.

"Here." He said holding out his hands grabbing onto the doll.

"You sure?" Keely asked.

"Positive."

Keely handed Phil the baby and grabbed her keys out of her purse, unlocking the front door.

**I hope that chapter wasn't too bad. Once again sorry for my other story getting deleted. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please update soon!**

**Chelsea**


	2. Don't get too attached, Phil

**I think 8 reviews are the most reviews I've ever gotten on one chapter. So it has motivated me to update quicker. I am sorry the whole story got deleted. I lost a few other ones as well, but not on fanfic. Just on my computer. I am happy you all liked my previous chapter and I hope you like this chapter just as much, maybe more! Ha-ha!**

**Well here goes…**

Phil stared at the life-like doll that was near him on the couch, asleep. It was wrapped up in a small baby blanket that Keely used to use when she was an infant.

While Phil was busy observing the baby, Keely was in the kitchen making both of them hot co-co and formula for the baby doll.

"So what should we name her?" Keely walked in, holding the formula and two hot mugs filled with co-co.

"Well first we have to decide if it's a girl or boy." Phil said.

"She's definitely a girl."Keely decided.

"Ok, she's a girl." Phil grabbed the formula and picked the baby up in his arms. "She needs a name now."

"Since when have you known how to feed a baby, it was just a few minutes ago when you told me you didn't even know how to hold one."

"Well after I actually held her, it didn't seem too hard taking care of her, so I decided giving feeding a shot."

"Well look who's growing on you." Keely teased, taking a sip of her hot co-co.

"Ow!" She yelped in pain, dropping the hot mug to the ground. Watching it break into tiny pieces.

"Keel, are you ok?" Phil asked jumping up towards her.

"Yeah." Keely said. "It was just really hot."

"Here let me help you." Phil put the baby on the couch and went to pick up the strewn pieces of glass everywhere.

"No, it's ok; I can get it." She said bending down.

"No it's ok; it's really not a problem." Phil said persistently.

They both began picking up glass, until they both went for the same piece. Suddenly their hands collided with each others. Keely quickly pulled away from his hand, and turned around beginning to pick up other pieces, while Phil sat there stunned, wondering quietly to himself if he had done something wrong.

After a few minutes they finally picked up all the pieces and set a towel over the hot chocolate stain and sat back down on the couch.

"This baby needs a name." Phil said trying to cut the awkward tension that began filling the room.

"How about Mackenzie?" Keely suggested?

"Nah." Phil disagreed.

"How about Danielle." Phil said.

"I like that." Keely agreed.

"Well then Danielle it is." Phil chirped; fake tickling Danielle's feet.

"Uh, Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't become too attached with this baby, it's only for a school project." Keely giggled.

"I'm not." Phil blushed.

"Right." Keely doubted.

"Hey Phil, I'll be right back." Keely said.

"Ok, where are you going?" Phil asked looking down at the baby playing goochie goo with her.

"Uh…bathroom." Keely lied as she extended up the stairs.

Once Keely was upstairs in her room, she pulled out her cell phone and called Via, using speed dial.

"Hello?" A thick English voice said from the other line.

"Oh my gosh, Vi, you should see Phil with the baby for life skills class." Keely laughed.

"Why?" She asked while she began filing her nails.

"He's getting so attached to Danielle." Keely began.

"Danielle?"

"That's what we named our baby." Keely smiled.

"Wait, I didn't even know you were a couple yet, and you two already have a baby." Via teased.

"Via!" Keely exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry, I just had to get that out." She giggled. "Now tell me about Phil."

"Ok."

"First he started tickling the baby's feet like the kid was going to start laughing." Keely said. "Then he started playing goochie goo with it, and he even feeds it. He's a regular dad."

"Ugh, Keel, the baby won't stop crying." Phil said as he walked into Keely's room.

"Wait a second; I thought you said you had to go to the bathroom."

"I did, but you see, ugh." She stuttered.

"Busted?" Via asked?

"Yeah, I'll call you later, VI."

"Bye."

"You were talking about me, weren't you?" Phil screamed over the baby's loud cry.

"No, now why would I do that?" Keely giggled. "C'mon the baby needs to be burped.

**Haha! I liked this chapter! I hope I get as much reviews on this chappie as I did the first one. Reviews are much appreciated and adored. So please review! **

**Thanks!**

**Enjoy,**

**Chelsea**


	3. We finally get a break

**Hey Guy's,**

**Please don't hate me for not updating in 4ev, Sorry. I promise I am going to make it up to you. I am making this chapter extra long for you all. My mom had to do this 12 hour test on-line, so I had to unhook my router for my internet on my computer in my room. So I've been without the internet on my computer for 10 days. Wow no myspace, fanfic, or e-mail, or AIM, it was tough! Lol! Plus got sick, the whole deal…so I am so sorry….I am hope I can make it up 2 u!**

**Enjoy,**

**Chels**

Phil waited at his locker expecting Keely to walk up any second. Phil glanced down at his watch and observed the hallway for Keely's blonde bouncy hair bouncing not even an inch above her shoulders. But she was nowhere in sight.

Phil picked up his back pack and through it over one shoulder, shutting his locker door, preparing to leave for class.

Phil gave it just one last minute before leaving.

Phil entered 1st period and took a seat next to an empty desk. He placed one of his books in the empty seat, saving it for Keely just in case she showed up.

No more than twenty minutes into the lesson Keely came waltzing in. Her hair was all knotted, her shirt stained and her make-up smeared.

She rushed into the classroom and sat down next to Phil.

"You're late Miss. Teslow." Her teacher sneered. "Detention."

Keely sighed and sank low in her seat. She could tell this would be a long day.

"What happened?" Phil whispered.

"It's a long story." Keely whispered. "I'll tell you after class so I don't get in anymore trouble."

"Alright." Phil said turning his attention to the teacher.

"Mr. Diffy, I guess you'll be joining Miss Teslow this afternoon in detention." The teacher barked.

"Yes Sir." Phil said in a low tone.

"Anyone else want to join them?" He hissed at the class.

Everyone shook their head and proceeded on their work.

XxxX

Keely and Phil walked down the hallway with their baby in hand. As they walked down the corridor they noticed among them, walked other students walking down the hallway with their babies.

"How pathetic we all look." Keely observed.

"You can say that again." Phil agreed stepping up to his locker.

Keely and Phil sat their backpacks down on the ground, opened up their locker, and grabbed their books out in unison.

"Ready for math?" Phil asked.

"Ugh, I am never ready for math." Keely sighed, moving the baby to her other arm so she could carry her books.

"Let's go." Phil trudged off, with Keely following behind him.

They both took their seats next to each other like they do identically to every class they have together and prepared for the rest of the day.

XxxX

Keely and Phil slowly walked to her house from their exhausting, long day at school.

Keely handed the baby to Phil and opened the front door, entering inside.

They both put their backpacks on the table and collapsed onto the couch.

"I am so tired." Keely whined cradling the baby in her two arms.

"Me too." Phil said leaning his head against the back of the couch.

Keely did the same; she slowly began to drift off as the baby became looser and looser in her arms until she fell asleep and the baby doll fell onto the floor.

Before they knew it, they were both fast asleep.

Keely nonchalantly turned in her sleep and threw her arm over the side of Phil and buried her face in his shirt. Still both fast asleep, Phil moved his arm around her waste snuggled closely to her while they both had the sweetest dreams of each other.

About an hour later Mrs. Teslow came waltzing through the front door to find Phil and Keely sound asleep on the couch.

'Oh they look so cute together.' Mrs. Teslow thought as she looked at them, the her focus went to the baby doll on the floor crying. 'They must be exhausted; they aren't even waking up to the baby cry.'

Mrs. Teslow silently crept over to the crying doll, picked it up and went into the kitchen to make some formula.

She decided since the two of them were so tired she would take care of the baby for the rest of the night.

XxxX

Keely shuffled in her sleep until she eventually woke up. She felt a heavy arm around her and looked next to herself to find Phil's arms wrapped tight around her waste and her head sweetly lying on his chest.

She gently picked up her head, trying not to wake him, but unfortunately she did.

Phil leaned up on his elbows, groggily, coming face to face with Keely, just inches to her face.

Mrs. Teslow came walking in just in time to cut the tension.

"Nice to see you're up, sleepies." Mrs. Teslow smiled. "I made some dinner, come and get it while it's hot." She said walking back into the kitchen.

Keely hopped over the side of Phil and ran her fingers through her hair evening out the bumps as she walked to the kitchen, with Phil following behind.

They both sat down to the table and waited for her mom to serve them. Keely rubbed her eyes and looked around the room in panic.

"Where's the baby?" Keely worried.

"Don't panic, the baby is asleep on my bed." Her mother calmed her down. "I fed her, changed her, bathed her, and put her to sleep."

"Oh mom you didn't have to do that." Keely smiled. "You two looked so tired and so cute asleep on the couch together; I didn't want to wake you two." Mrs. Teslow grinned.

Phil and Keely automatically blushed and stared at the food that was on their plate, without saying a word.

Mrs. Teslow smiled and the two oblivious teenagers and proceeded to making desert.

After dinner Keely and Phil finished their homework together and decided it was late and it would be best for Phil to leave.

Keely escorted Phil to the door, watching him leave. Just as she was about to close the door he came running up. "I forgot my backpack."

Keely grabbed it off of the table and handed it to him. "Goodnight, Phil."

"Goodnight." He said giving her a small kiss on the cheek, before running down the steps out the door.

Keely stood in the doorway stunned as she brought her hand to her cheek and felt the spot where he kissed her. Soon a bright smile flashed across her face and she ran upstairs to journal.

**Oki doki. There you go. I hope it was worth the wait and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I didn't feel like it was my best, but I didn't feel like it was completely terrible. So you tell me what you think of it. Please don't be mean, just leave constructive critsism. Reviews are appreciated and adored. They make my day.**

**Alright enough jibber jabber. I'll let you review!**

**Chelsea**


	4. Confused

**Linda66- Thanks for the review! I was sick about 5 days ago, so I am better now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**CraftyNotepad- Thanks so much for the review! I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Lucy76- I am glad you're anxious to read more. Don't worry I'll be keeping up with the fast updates now. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Limegreengurl95- Here's your update. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much for the review!**

**Autumn-Loves-Ashes- Glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Wizardgurl2121- Welp, I hope you like this chapter just as much. Maybe more! ENJOY!**

Keely dashed around the corner and down the street as fast as she could. She was going to be late for school again and she couldn't afford another detention on her part.

Phil slightly tapped the tip of his foot on the ground, glancing at his watch every other second.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She screamed from down the street.

"Hurry!" Phil yelled, making her anxious.

"I'm coming." She screamed as she made her way to Phil, out of breathe.

"Don't stop running now, we have to go." Phil said grabbing her hand and rushing off in the direction of their school.

"We're not going to make it." Keely panicked as she tried to catch up to Phil, who was about 15 feet ahead.

"Yes we are!" Phil encouraged her. "Come on Keel, run faster." He shouted behind to her.

Keely sped up the pace and caught up with Phil. "Oh no!"

"This cant be good." Phil sighed.

"I think I left Danielle at home!" Keely gasped.

"You what?" Phil asked in shock.

"I…left Danielle at home."

"I know what you just said." He replied coming to a stop. "Keely, how could you do that, it's a school project."

"I'm sorry Phil." Keely whined.

"C'mon, let's keep going we don't want detention and also get in trouble for not taking care of the baby!"

Both of them took off as fast as they could to the school and to their surprise sat down in their seats as the bell rang.

"Safe." Keely smiled.

"We're still not safe from being in trouble for not having the baby at our side at all times." Phil reprimanded.

"I know." Keely said in a soft voice.

Phil looked at the sad and teary expression on Keely's face and all of a sudden felt terrible for how he treated her.

"I'm sorry I got so upset, Keel." Phil told her. "It's just this counts for a big percent of our grade."

"It's ok, Phil." Keely said. "I really should have been more responsible."

Keely and Phil turned their attention to the teacher and began the lesson.

XxxX

After about thirty minutes into the lesson everyone heard a cry coming from somewhere.

"Where's that cry coming from?" The teacher asked. "Who in here has life skills and is taking care of a baby?

About 15 students raised their hands.

"Ok, they majority of the class is." The teacher said. "Someone please find out which baby is crying!"

Everyone looked around the room and at their baby's, but it wasn't any of their baby's crying.

Keely looked down and noticed the sound coming from her backpack. She gently unzipped her backpack to find Danielle snuggled up in a blanket crying.

"Mr. O'Conner, It's my baby." Keely said in a happy voice.

"Miss Teslow, why are you so happy about that." The teacher asked.

"No reason." Keely lied as she looked over to Phil, smiling.

XxxX

"I can't believe the baby was in your backpack the whole time." Phil glanced at the baby.

"I know." Keely smiled. "Talk about being lucky."

"Yeah."

They both entered the lunch room and sat next to Owen and Via, who were busy playing with their baby.

After all the drama from the morning was over, Keely couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between Phil and her yesterday.

She felt so different around him now, and she didn't really know how to act, and little did she know Phil was going through the same thing.

XxxX

Keely tried dancing around the subject of yesterday on many numerous occasions.

Phil was either oblivious to the fact that she was hinting to talk about it, or Phil just didn't want to talk about it at all.

She felt like she was just going to scream on the inside, but she had to restrain herself.

'_Was it just something that happened that he never intended to happen, or does this mean something?' Keely wondered silently to herself._

'_Ugh, you can't do this to a girl, it's not fair.'_

"Ugh, Keel, you ok?" Phil asked dangling a French fry in front of her face.

"Huh…what?

"You ok?"

"Oh me? Yeah, I'm peachy." Keely lied.

'_Yeah I'm perfectly fine, other than the fact I'm struggling to find out if yesterday meant anything!'_

"Ok." Phil said, returning to eating his food.

'_And there he goes again being oblivious.' She thought._

'_Why are guy's so hard to understand?'_

"So Keel, hows your project with your baby going?" Owen asked.

"It's going fine." Keely said as she drifted off thinking about Phil.

"Keel?" Via asked.

"KEELY!" Phil said.

"Huh?" What?" Keely asked.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Phil asked taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah, you've been so quiet all day."

"Sorry, I guess I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Keely said.

"What about?" Via asked curiously.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Keel, don't lie to us." Owen smirked.

"Keel you know you can tell me anything." Phil reassured her.

"I know! I'm fine." Keely once again lied getting up from the table.

"Gosh, whats gotten into her?" Via asked.

"I don't know." Phil said becoming worried. Little did he know he was the problem.

Via got up from the table and followed Keely into the girl's bathroom.

"Keely, you can't lie to me." Via said grabbing her arm. "Whats up?"

"It's nothing, really." Keely said.

Via looked at Keely straight into her eyes. "Don't lie to me Keely."

"Fine!" Keely said and she blurted out everything.

After letting someone know how she was feeling Keely felt a little better, but not all the way. She still wanted to know how Phil felt.

"Don't worry Keel; you'll know what to do when the time is right." Via said sweetly.

"Thanks, Vi, you're a good friend." Keely smiled, giving her a hug.

"I know." She giggled and they exited the bathroom.

They both walked back to the table smiling and giggling.

"Keel, did you feed Danielle?" Phil asked pulling out the formula.

"No, but do you want to give it a try?" Keely asked him.

Phil looked up at her with wide eyes. "Me?" He questioned.

"Yes you." Keely said.

O…Ok." Phil agreed nervously.

Keely laughed and helped Phil set up.

**Oki doki. Didja like it??? I hope you did. Please leave reviews now. I want to give thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. I think I've gotten the most reviews ever on only 3 chapters. So I am very happy. Ok my faithful little reviewers, REVIEW!!**

**Chels!**

**P.S.**

**No flames please!**


	5. Skyaking

**Hey Guy's,**

**Sorry I haven't kept up with the fast updates. I just got really busy over the holidays 'N stuff. Ne'way Happy New Year!!! I hope you like this update. Also I was wondering if anyone else isn't getting e-mails to their e-mail from fanfic. Cuz I've noticed I've gotten like 6 reviews on my chapter and it hasn't been sent to my e-mail. So now to check my reviews I have to go to fanfic. So is anyone else having that problem?? Alright I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Here ya go.**

**Chels**

Keely began slowly walking to the Diffy household in the cool breezy wind as she held onto her baby doll that was wrapped up in a tight blanket. Keely's hair blew in the cold air that swept by her as she looked up at the beautiful evening sky. She immediately became intrigued and couldn't help but to stare at the beautiful colors. The sky was a gorgeous purply pink followed by a little blue and just barely the shadow of the moon trying to shine through.

She breathed in the fresh air and kept walking, getting closer to Phil's house.

Keely walked up the stairs to the porch and went to knock on the door. Before Keely was able to knock, the door swung open. "Hey Keel!"

"Hey you." She smiled walking inside. "So what do you want to do?"

"It's a surprise." Phil smiled. "Stay here."

"Ok."

Phil walked into the den and sat next to his dad. "You know what dad?"

"What?" He asked lifting his head from working on the time machine, eyeing his son.

"I love you." Phil said trying to suck-up to him.

All of a sudden from around the corner they both heard a loud snort.

"Pim stop eavesdropping!" Lloyd reprimanded.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Pim scoffed.

"Pim!"

"Fine!" She said reluctantly, walking out of the room.

"What do you want?" He asked Phil.

"What, I can't tell my dad I love him without wanting something?" Phil asked acting offended.

"No you cant, now what do you want?"

"Fine, I want to use the skyak with the leather seats to take Keely flying tonight." Phil said making a pouting face.

"I don't know, son." Lloyd said.

"I'll be really careful!" Phil begged.

"Alright." Lloyd gave in. "Don't be home too late, it's a school night."

"I won't." Phil ran off.

"Curfew is eleven." He shouted after Phil, who had already run out of the room.

Phil sprinted into the living room to find Keely waiting on the couch.

"Ready?" Phil asked excitedly.

"I would be if I knew what we were doing." She smiled.

"Well it's a surprise so I am going to have to cover your eyes." Phil smiled, holding up a bandana for a blind fold.

"Phil If we're going to be out for long, we have to bring the baby." Keely reminded. "Unless Pim is willing to baby-sit."

"I'll go get her, I don't trust Pim." Phil dashed off into the next room.

A few seconds later Phil came waltzing in with Danielle.

He handed the baby to Keely and grabbed the bandana getting ready to shield it over her eyes.

Cluelessly Phil attempted to put the bandana over her eyes.

"Ugh, Phil maybe you should try tying it from the back." Keely suggested.

"Right." He said feeling like an idiot, following her suggestion.

Phil awkwardly wrapped his arms around her taking in her scent of raspberry's and vanilla.

"Phil are you sniffing me?" Keely asked, trying her best from giggling.

"Oh, erm, No." Phil said looking down, blushing vigorously.

Keely just giggled and let Phil proceed tying the bandana over her eyes.

"Ok, follow me." He said.

"Ugh, Phil you do know I have a bandana over my eyes." Keely reminded.

"Oh right, I'll guide you." Phil smiled taking both of her hands, walking backwards.

Phil guided her out the back door towards the skyak and out of no where a rock appeared and made him stumble hitting his knee against the skyak.

"Gah!" He exclaimed in agony.

"You ok?" Keely asked with a silent snicker.

"Yeah." He grunted, trying to cover up his limp with a rather girlish strut.

Phil went behind Keely, this time, and slowly took off her bandana. "I knew it." She exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" She asked inquiringly.

"Wherever you want." Phil smiled, helping her up onto the skyak.

Keely just sat there pondering where she wanted to go.

Phil watched Keely's expression as she was in deep thought of where to go.

'_She looks so cute when she's thinking.' He thought._

"Hawaii."

"Excuse me?" Phil said.

"Hawaii." Keely said.

"Oh right, ok." Phil agreed and started up the engine.

As they took off Keely watched the ground slowly diminish. "Oh my Gosh Phil!

Phil looked over at her and smiled.

Keely held onto Phil's waste tightly and looked at the mesmerizing sky.

After a while, Phil said, "You know, in the future there are always skyaks everywhere, it's kind of nice to be the only skyak in the sky."

"Like you're the only two people in the world." Keely said softly under her breathe.

"Don't you mean 3 people?" He said looking at the doll.

"Yeah." Keely smiled.

A few moments later Keely broke the silence saying, It's gorgeous up here" She gasped fervently.

"Yeah you are." Phil said a bit too loudly to himself.

After realizing what he had said, Phil lowered his head so Keely wouldn't see him blushing.

Keely lifted up Phil's chin and gently swept her lips across his. "Thanks."

"Does this mean what I hope it means?" Keely asked.

"I hope it means we're a couple." Phil smiled bringing her into another kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Phil smiled and continued their journey across the sea, together.

**Ohhh…that was so hard for me to write. I don't know why. It just took me forever. I've been having the worst writers block anyway. But, I hope you liked this chapter. I also wanna give a special thanks to Cammi (my bffe) she helped me out a lot with this.**

**Like always reviews are appreciated and adored. Remember no flames, please, just constructive critism.**

**Aright enjoy….also if you're not getting e-mails either please tell me…so I know I am not the only person.**

**Alright review please,**

**Chels**


	6. Home Alone

Keely sat on the edge of her bed smiling, as she held a picture of Phil and herself sharing a milkshake. They both looked so happy together and judging from the smiles plastered on each of their faces, they knew they were perfect for each other.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted as her cell phone began to vibrate in its charger. She rolled off of the bed backwards and skipped over to her cell phone, flipping it open.

"Hello." She smiled, hoping it was Phil.

"Hey Keel." Phil replied into the receiver.

"Hey, I was hoping it was you." She said in a flirty voice that caused Phil to smirk. "Oh, thanks for taking me skyaking tonight. I had so much fun."

"You're welcome; I had a great time too." Phil grinned.

Keely walked over to her window and looked at the house across the street. She focused her eyes more clearly on the window in the front of the house, to see Phil's shadow through the window.

"I see you." She smirked.

Phil gently paced over to his window and opened up the blinds.

"I see you too." He waved as she waved back.

They both burst out into loud giggles as they continued to talk about nonsense.

"I miss you." She said.

"I miss you more." Phil smiled.

"No way, babe, I miss you more." Keely giggled trying to win the argument.

"I forfeit." Phil gave up.

"Oh…So I do miss you more." Keely said.

"I guess so…"

Keely threw herself down on her bed as a bright crack of lightening shot through the sky.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

"Keely, chill, it's just lightening."

"Right." She whispered, trying to mentally calm herself down.

"You do know it doesn't help much being home alone tonight, with just a fake baby doll." Keely whined.

"Why are you home alone tonight?" Phil asked as he began lightly tapping on his drums as a loud grumble of thunder shook his house, slightly.

Keely tried to disregard the loud grumble of thunder and answer his question.

"Mom's on a business trip." She sighed as she sank low into her bed and snuggled up with a blanket.

"Awww poor thing, you'll be alone for one night." Phil said sarcastically.

"Hey." Keely said. "Being home alone at night with a doll that is practically alive is SCARY!"

"Oh, my bad you're right. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked generously.

"You can come over to keep me company just until I fall asleep, and then when you leave you can keep your cell phone on in case I wake up in the middle of the night, so can call you." Keely gasped all in one breathe.

"Keel, you know I can't do that." Phil scratched the back of his head. "My parents would never let me."

"You can sneak out after they go to sleep." Keely suggested in a whiny voice.

"Oh Keely you know I can't-"

"Please!!!" She begged.

"Fine." He said giving up.

"YAY!" She squealed jumping up and down.

Phil smiled "I'll call you when my parents go to bed."

"Alrighty." Keely said. "Bye."

"Bye." Phil said. -Oh wait, Keel!"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you more!" He said before hanging up the phone.

Keely smiled and grabbed her guitar and started to strum a repetitive rhythm that soon lulled her to sleep, as she began to dream.

XxxX

Keely awoke softly from her nice long nap. She tossed and turned in her bed until she forced herself out of it. She glanced over the clock which read 11:30. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at it again. "It's 11:30." She exclaimed hopping out of the bed.

She gently walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She looked at island in the middle of the kitchen and saw the carton of milk on it, with the cap off and an open bag of chips left half eaten.

She shrugged it off and opened the refrigerator and leaned in to find something to snack on.

"You do you know you really shouldn't leave your front door unlocked." A voice said from behind her.

Keely jumped throwing the bowl of grapes into the air.

"PHIL! DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She screamed, hitting him playfully in the arm.

"Sorry Keel, I called you a little while ago and you didn't answer so I just decided to come over and check on you." Phil smiled taking a sip of milk straight out of the carton.

"Phil, get a glass." She said grabbing one from out of the cabinet.

She turned around and handed him the glass. "Got milk, Phil?"

"Huh?"

"You've got a milk mustache." Keely giggled.

Phil looked at himself in the glass table, where he could see his reflection and wiped it off with a small snicker.

Keely grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch. They both sat down in unison and Keely laid down resting her head on Phil's lap.

After just a few moments the baby doll cry could be heard from the bedroom.

"I better go get her." Keely sighed as she stood up.

"I'll come with you." He said grabbing onto her hand, walking up the stairs with her.

"What's wrong?" She said picking up the baby doll as if it were to speak to her and tell her what was wrong.

Keely gently rocked the doll in her arms as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

Keely began to softly sing a song to the baby and Phil just watched, thinking of how beautiful her voice sounded.

The baby was soon lulled to sleep and Keely put her down in one of her old bassinets when she was an infant.

Keely looked over at Phil's whose concentration was on the storm outside.

"Watcha lookin' at?" Keely asked as she walked over to Phil, wrapping her arms around him.

"The storm is looking really bad out there." He said as he watched a long branch from a tree blow in the strong wind, and watched the rain come down with acceleration.

All of a sudden a shiver went down Keely's spine and electricity blew out.

"Phil?" Keely screamed putting her hands out in panic, trying desperately to find Phil.

"Keel, I'm right here." He said putting his arms out in front of him in search of Keely.

A flash of lightening flashed through the sky just long enough for Phil and Keely to find each other.

Keely draped her arms around Phil and held him so tight he could barely breathe.

"Keel, mind loosening your grip just a bit?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She said releasing just a bit.

"Where's your flashlights." Phil asked.

"Ugh, that's a problem." Keely panicked. "You see, we have none." (**ha-ha we never have any working ones in our house.)**

"Well I guess we'll just lie down and talk until we fall asleep." Phil suggested.

"Ok…Phil and Keely climbed on top of her bed and began to talk.

"Tell me about the future." Keely said as Phil stroked her hair.

"Well what do you want to know about?"

"Everything." She replied.

**Hey Guy's!**

**You may not understand the ending to this about the whole future thing, but you'll get it in the next 1 or 2 chapters. I hope you enjoyed this one. Once again thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. I love getting review they make my whole day.**

**Well of course like always Reviews and appreciated and adored. So please leave them. No flames please.**

**Chels**


	7. It wasn't just a dream

Keely stumbled out of the bed and glanced around the room for Phil.

'_Maybe last night was all a dream and the kiss never happened_.' She thought as a frown slowly took over her face. She grabbed her outfit she had laid out the night before and put it on.

She walked slowly into her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and applied some toothpaste onto it. After she was finished she then she started to search for two blue matching hair ties; to match her blue halter top and faded light blue sparkly jeans. She opened the drawer and saw some make-up and jewelry, but no hair ties. She opened up another drawer and there was a matching pair of hair ties. She brushed her hair and pulled it up into two braided pig tales and opened the drawer for her make-up.

She applied a thin layer of mascara and light blue eye shadow along with some shimmer powder and was ready to greet the day.

She grabbed her back pack and her baby doll and ran downstairs, grabbing a muffin, waltzing out the door.

She skipped to the spot where Phil and her meet everyday and took a bite of her muffin as she sat down on the curb. She only had to wait a few minutes before she could see Phil's figure walking towards her, this time his hands were behind his back.

She jumped up and put her backpack over her shoulder and waited anxiously for Phil.

"Hey." He smiled kissing her cheek.

'_Oh God last night was real.' She thought as she tried her hardest from letting out a loud squeal._

She decided to play it cool. "What do you have behind your back?"

"Something for you, of course." He grinned.

Keely's eyes grew big. "What is it?"

Phil stalled for a minute, making Keely anxious, before he pulled out from behind his back a dozen red roses.

Keely's mouth dropped down in shock. "They're beautiful!" She exclaimed, as she gently smelled them, taking them from Phil's hand.

Phil smiled. "What, no kiss?"

"Of course." She said as she wrapped her arms around him giving him a passionate kiss.

After a few seconds of pulling apart Phil stood there stunned. "Uh Phil, we really need to get to school."

"Right." He said as they trotted off.

XxxX

"Finally!" Via squealed!

"I know, it only took two years." Keely giggled.

"You're talking about me, aren't you?" Phil asked as he wrested his arm up against the lockers.

"Nope." Keely lied.

"Right." Phil said.

"Phil! Just shut up and kiss me." Keely giggled as Phil planted a long sweet kiss against his lips.

This time Phil wasn't the one stunned, this time it was Via.

"Hey, Vi."

"Yeah?"

"You do know the bell rang just a few seconds ago, right?"

"It did?"

"Yeah, let's go." Keely said as she linked arms with Via and dashed off to class.

XxxX

Via sighed.

"Whats wrong?"

"I want to have someone like Phil." She whined to Keely.

"Don't worry Vi, you'll find someone." Keely assured her. "And if you don't, you'll always have Owen." She teased.

"Don't even Joke like that Keely!" Via said, her accent becoming extremely thick.

Keely began to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You are." She gasped in between breathes.

"Why am I funny?"

"Because when you become serious or show a lot of emotion, your accent becomes really thick." She said still laughing.

"No it doesn't." She said defensively.

"Yes it does." Keely smiled.

Before they knew it they both burst out laughing together.

"What's so funny?" Phil asked, setting his lunch tray on the table.

"Nothing." Keely smiled.

"It's about me again, isn't it?" Phil assumed.

"Not this time."

"Yes it is." Phil said.

"Phillip Diffy, you just want another kiss, huh?" Keely flirted.

"You caught me." Phil said leaning in.

Keely gave him a small kiss on the cheek, before getting wrapped up in another conversation with Via.

"That's it?" Phil asked quietly to himself.

"That's it." She said in a perky voice.

**Hey Guy's,**

**I know this is probably a bad chapter. Sorry. I've had a long weekend and only got an hour of sleep on Friday and then on Saturday I only got 5 hours…so I am practically dragging now, and I started leading praise and worship and my friends house on Sunday's plus school…so yeah. Anyway, this chapter is just kind of meant to be a filler. So I'll hopefully be updating soon and updating my other story.**

**Alrighty, please review, they're adored!**

**Chels**


	8. Bye Bye Baby

**Hey Guy's,**

**Sorry for my lack of writing lately. I promise this chapter will be good. I have some pretty cool ideas for this one. Reviews are appreciated and adored. Please don't leave flames, just constructive criticism.**

**Thanks,**

**Chelsea**

**Bye Bye Baby**

Keely gently rolled over in her bed as she tried to turn her back on the sun that was trying to peer inside a tiny crack in her curtains.

She opened one eye to glance up at her clock. '_I still have 15 more minutes till I have to get up.' She thought as she closed her eye._

She tried to fall back asleep, but it was no use. The sun was too bright and her mind was racing about Phil.

"I forfeit!" She whined, as she opened her curtains, as if she were telling the sun she was giving up.

She arose to her feet and took a shower, along with other necessities, and scurried downstairs to leave for school, like she identically to every week day.

She gently tapped her foot lightly against the curb, as she waited impatiently for Phil. She looked down at the time on her cell phone and said aloud, "Come one Phil, we have to hand in the baby assignment today." As she let out a loud sigh.

No more than a minute later Phil came running down the street.

"Let's go." She said, gently lacing their fingers together, sprinting off in the direction of the school.

XxxX

"SAFE!" Keely called as she entered the classroom, releasing her grip from Phil's hand, throwing her arms in the air.

Phil let out a small chuckle as they both proceeded to their desk in unison and watched as other students walked inside.

Following behind the last three students walked in Mr. Hackett. His clothes were completely disheveled and his eyes were all red, and he looked exhausted.

"Mr. H, what happened?" Owen asked, eying him up and down.

"Alarm clock broke; stuck grading papers all night, do the math." He muttered as he sat his jacket on the back of the chair.

"Why do we have to do math, this is life skills." An oblivious teenager said cluelessly.

"Bright one, he meant figure out how his morning was." Someone shouted from the back of the room.

Mr. Hackett rolled his eyes as he began to write an assignment on the white board.

"Do you think we'll get a good grade?" Keely whispered to Phil.

"I hope so; I think we make a pretty good team." He smiled as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"No kissing." Mr. Hackett reprimanded. "Even though I always wondered when you two would finally admit your feelings towards each other."

Both of them instantly blushed while the class stared at them.

"Come one Guy's, leave 'em alone." Via said trying to help them out.

Keely mouthed 'thank you' to Via and turned her attention to Mr. Hackett.

"Ok, class pass up your baby's to the front."

Everyone did as they were told, but before they did the whole class became emotional, telling their baby's goodbye and that they loved them.

"Ok, this is kinda freaky." Keely said looking at the room but stopped when she looked at Phil.

"Good bye Dani, I'm going to miss you." Phil said tickling her feet.

"Phil, give it up, she's just a doll." Keely commanded, snatching the doll from Phil's hands.

Phil's expression turned sad as all the dolls were being thrown into a box.

"Class I'll be calling each of you tonight, letting you and your partner know your grade." He said. "Class dismissed."

XxxX

Phil and Keely walked down the hall way and entered their next class together. The day pretty much went by like that; they both met up for class and left together.

As soon as the bell rang Phil and Keely dashed out of the front doors. "Free for the weekend!" She exclaimed.

Phil smiled. "I can at least do this now." He smiled pulling her into a deep kiss that lasted the longest one they had yet. They finally stopped after they were desperately in need for air.

Keely's smile grew big as she pulled him into a slightly smaller kiss.

They both intertwined their fingers together and headed for Keely's house.

XxxX

Keely unlocked the front door and set her back pack and jacket on the table, as Phil followed her.

"Mom, I'm home." Keely yelled.

Nobody answered. "Mom?"

Keely walked into the living room and looked if they're were any messages on the phone.

There was just one, Keely pressed the button and the answering machine came on.

"_Hi Butternut,_

_The trip has been expanded till next Friday. I don't feel very comfortable with you being alone for so long, so please call me and let me know if you can find somewhere to stay. If not, I'll come home._

_Love you with all my heart, and miss you,_

_Mommy"_

"I'm sure you can stay at my house." Phil smiled.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Keely said, but she was really thinking of how awesome it would be to spend a whole week with Phil.

"You could never be an inconvenience." Phil smiled. "Let me call my mom."

Phil dialed a familiar seven numbers on his phone and began chatting with his Mom.

A few moments later Phil finished. "My mom said you're welcome any time over our house, she said you're practically part of the family." And deep inside his mind, he was hoping he could make in permanent one day.

Keely grinned and skipped over to the phone happily to call her Mom.

"Hey Mommy." Keely said into the receiver.

"Hi Honey."

"It's fine for me to stay at Phil's." She smiled looking at Phil. He gave her a cheesy grin and went back to channel surfing.

"Ok, Honey, be on your best behavior."

"Mom, I hate to break it to you, I'm not five anymore. I know how to act." Keely said.

"I got to go pack, love you Mom; I'll talk to you tonight."

"Alright, Honey, buh-bye." She said, hanging up.

XxxX

Keely laid out a blanket on the couch as Phil got the popcorn.

"Hey, Baby, get the movie inside its case on the table and put it in, please." Phil asked.

"Sure." She smiled; she loved it when Phil would call her sweet names.

"Get a room." Pim said walking down stairs, snatching the popcorn and running back up the stairs.

"PIM!"

"Just make another one." Keely giggled, placing the DVD in the player.

After making another bag, Phil and Keely finally settled on the couch together.

"Sorry about you having to stay on the couch." Phil apologized.

"It's ok." She smiled, as long as I'm close to you.

Silence filled the room as the movie began to play.

"I love this movie." Keely said excitedly.

"I've never seen it, hope it's good." Phil said.

"Phil, it's amazing." Keely said. "It's about a boy who comes to a new school and see's this popular girl, and wants to go out with her. The only problem is that she can't date until her older sister decides to date, and her sister is completely against the world. So they set the big sister up with a guy that is mean and they pay him. Well she finally after a while starts to like him."

"Keel-"

"So then he finds out he's getting paid to date her and everything turns out to be a disaster, but then they get together in the end."

"Keel-"

"Huh?"

"You just practically told me everything about the movie, let's watch a different one." He smiled.

"But, I want to watch 10 things I hate about you." She whined.

"Fine." He said.

Half way into the movie, Phil knew everything that was about to happen, because of Keely's huge mouth.

To his leisure, or not, his cell phone rang.

"Keel, pause it, it's Mr. Hackett." Phil said.

"Put it on speaker." Keely said.

Phil did as he was told. "Hello."

"Mister Diffy?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to talk to you about." Mr. Hackett started off.

"What about?"

"About the fact that you're from the future!" He said.

**Oki doki guys. I hope this makes up for the extremely long waiting I've been giving you. I know cliffie! Haha. I mean! Lol**

**Well there you go. I'll try my hardest to update faster. Getting reviews encourage me to update faster wink wink **

**Reviews are appreciated, adored, encouraging, and loved. Constructive criticism, please no flames.**

**Much loveage,**

**Chels**


	9. Our fears confirmed?

Phil and Keely stood frozen in shock, processing exactly what Mr. Hackett had just said.

"Wwwwhat ddddooo yooou meeannn?" Phil stuttered.

"Don't play dumb with me Mr. Diffy, I always knew there was something strange about your family, but I never knew what it was until now." He exclaimed. "You're family is from the future."

"That's not true!" Keely butted in.

"I am afraid to tell you that your covering up the Diffy's secret isn't going to work much longer, I know about everything." He said defiantly. "Don't deny any of it, I have proof."

"What… kkkind… of… prrroooof?" Phil asked nervously.

"Let's just say from a reliable source, a recorder." He laughed manically. "Does the baby project ring a bell?"

"Oh no!" Both of them shouted at the same time.

"Ahhh…yes…you do know what I am talking about." He smiled, rubbing his hands together. "Also I think both of parents would like to know about the sneaking out."

They both stood together silently. The Diffy family's cover was blown, and there seemed to be no way out of it.

He soon began to become impatient "So are you going to confess, or do I have to go to the authorities right away?"

"NO!" They screamed.

"Ahh…then you'll tell me." He smiled an evil, revolting smile.

"I…plead the 5th." Phil begged.

"No highway option, Diffy." He said. "Either you tell me the truth or it's the authorities for you and your family."

"Ok…wait…just don't tell anyone." Phil pleaded.

"Now we're talking." Hackett smiled.

Phil mouthed to Keely to go get his parents while he stalled.

Keely shot up the stairs as fast as she could and darted straight into his parent's room.

"Is everything ok?" Mrs. Diffy asked, observing how Keely was out of breath, and how she just barged in without knocking.

"Phil…Mr. Hackett!" Keely gasped.

"What about Phil and Mr. Hackett?" She sat up.

"He knows about you all being from the future." She spat out.

"What!" Mr. Diffy screamed.

"I'll explain it all on the way down, but Phil's on the phone trying to stall." She said motioning them out the door.

They all quickly galloped down the stairs to hear Phil's and Mr. Hackett's conversation.

"So can you tell me what grade Keely and I got?" Phil asked, rubbing the back of his head in frustration.

"Don't try to stall with me, Mister…SPILL!" He screamed.

Phil looked at his parent's, his eyes doing all the talking. It was if they were screaming "What do I do."

The only problem was that they didn't know what to do. They absolutely had no power over the situation, and Mr. Hackett was the one in charge now. It was his territory, not there's.

Mr. Diffy paced the living room floor as he racked his brain for an idea.

"I'm waiting." Neil shouted on the other end of the phone.

Keely jumped at the sound of his voice. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Phil said in a worried tone of voice.

"Fess up, Diffy's!" He screamed. "Or I am calling the authorities!"

"Fine." Lloyed said.

Every suddenly looked up at him, with questionable looks on their faces.

"We are from the future. We're from the year 2121, our time machine broke down. So we had to make your time, our time, until I can fix it." Lloyed said.

Hackett was quiet for a minute, letting the information process before, he shouted, and"I knew it!" He clapped his hands. "I'm telling the authorities."

Phil shot up, sweat pouring out of his body. He jumped out of bed, and ran down the hall screaming, "Mom, Dad, Pim!"

Phil ran inside and saw them fast asleep. He paused and questioned himself. _'Was it just a dream?'_

Phil ran down the stairs. "Keely!" He looked over at the couch, but she was no where to be found. "KEELY!!!" He screamed.

"What?" She asked, taking a sip of milk, setting it down on the kitchen counter.

He darted exactly towards her, embracing her into a huge hug. "I missed you too." She smiled.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked paranoid.

"I'm fine, but I am not so sure you are." Keely felt his head. "You're not warm."

"I'm not sick Keel, I had a dream that Hackett found out about my family being from the future!" He exclaimed.

"Hackett knows?" Barb asked in panic

"No, mom, I just had a dream about it, but I have a feeling it might come true." He said.

"How?"

"Exactly how he found out in my dream. We have to get the baby doll back!"

**I know it's short. Sorry…it just felt appropriate to end it there. So I know you probably hate me now, that it's a dream and you thought it was reality. Ha-ha…well I guess you'll just have to wait to find out what happens. Please review, they encourage me to update faster.**

**Chelsea**


	10. Not So Naive

The entire Diffy family and Keely paced back and forth in the living room, pondering what to do. Phil frustratingly ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a loud, hopeless sigh. Keely frowned and gently rubbed his back in little circles, comforting him.

As the tension began to fill the room, Pim swiftly and silently, swayed up the stairs and quickly came running back down the stairs.

Everyone quickly looked up at Pim, with helpless expressions sitting upon their faces.

"Well?" Phil asked.

"I had to get my WZRD." Pim said with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Honey, now isn't the time to play one of your _evil, take over the world games._" Mrs. Diffy specified.

Pim let out a fake laugh. "You honestly think that I would be playing, _take over the world, virtually,_ right now?" Pim asked in disbelief.

Everyone was completely silent.

"COME ON! I am not that shallow!" Pim declared. "I went up to my room to get my WZRD, to replicate your doll, so we can switch them out, before Hackett get's to listen to your recorder."

"Oh…" Everyone said in unison.

"What's the plan?" Keely scooted to the edge of her sat, eagerly.

Pim opened her mouth to explain, but was interrupted by the telephone ringing.

Phil quickly jumped up from his seat on the couch next to Keely, to get it.

Phil looked at the caller I.D. and read it aloud. "Hackett, Neil."

"What do I do?" Phil panicked.

"Answer it." Mrs. Diffy screamed.

"Don't answer!" Lloyd worried.

"Pick it up then hang up." Keely jumped.

"As always I know what to do." Pim interrupted. "Mom, get my WZRD and use the voice enhancer, pick up the phone, act like you're a company, apologize for the inconvenience, and tell him, he's reached a number that is no longer in service. I'll grab a chip bag and crinkle it up into the receiver and make it sound like there's a bad connection. That should buy us some time to work up an exact plan."

Mrs. Diffy grabbed her WZRD and pressed the voice enhancer, changing her voice to sound like an audio recording.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience, but the number you've dialed is not a working number, or it has been disconnected."

Pim ran over to the chip bag and crumbled it up into the phone, as Keely gently put her ear up to the phone to hear Hackett's reaction.

Her mistake, earring clashed into the side of the phone, making a loud clicking noise.

"Keely, your earring!" He warned, too late.

"Don't think you can fool me Diffy's and Miss. Teslow, I know you're there!" Hackett announced.

Phil shockingly through the phone to his Mom, and shouted, "That's it; I am going to get the doll."

"Phil, it's dangerous." Keely exclaimed. "Don't go."

"I have to." He frowned. "If anything happens, know I love you Keely Teslow, with all my heart." He gave her a small smile, and pressed his lips hard against hers.

"I love you Keely, always." He grabbed her hand, kissed it, and slipped out the door.

Barb panicked and tried to stall Mr. Hackett. "So what did Phil and Keely make on their grade?"

"Don't try to change the subject!" Hackett reprimanded.

"I'm not.-"

"Shhh!" Hacked ordered.

"Mrs. Diffy was quiet, and listened."

"What was that?" Hackett whispered backing up into a bag of flour, knocking it onto the floor.

Hackett looked into the living room and saw a baby doll floating in the air.

"You can't trick me Diffy!" He said grabbing a handful of flour.

Phil slowly began to back up as Hackett approached him, closer and closer. He soon backed up into the large pile of baby dolls and knocked them over.

"I got you!" He yelped throwing flour in the direction, of the _invisible_, Phil.

Using a fancy ball room dancing move, Hackett span around, knocked Phil off his feet, bringing him down to the ground. Hackett quickly grabbed the rug from underneath him, trapped him, and tied him up with a wire from his radio, which he broke off.

Hackett ran back to his phone, and began to torment the Diffy's.

"I know have your son." Hackett smiled.

"He has Phil." Mrs. Diffy cried.

Just for fun, Phil, I'll put it on speaker so you can hear your family's and girlfriends' cry.

"PHIL!!!" Keely screamed, running up to the phone.

"It'll be okay, Keel!" He yelled. "I love you!"

Hackett grabbed some tape and placed it over his mouth. "This should take care of you."

"It's my turn to fix this now." Pim said. "I need the giggle!"

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the giggle. "I need to find Hackett's weak spot."

"His ex-wife." Keely shouted.

"You know Blondie, you're not so bad." Pim smiled.

Keely smiled and helped Pim look for their ammunition. They scanned the giggle for a few minutes, as Mr. and Mrs. Diffy tried to stall.

"I got it!" Pim exclaimed. She grabbed her WZRD and changed her appearance to Hackett's ex-wife. "How do I look?" Pim asked.

Keely eyed her up and down. "Definitely scary."

The tall brunette walked next door to Hackett's house and knocked vigorously on his door.

Shocked, Hackett went to see who was at the door. He slowly opened it, to find his ex-wife, or so he thought.

"Melinda?" He asked.

"It's not the Easter bunny." She said as she barged through the front door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Have you come to take me back?" He asked.

"Yes I have. I need you. I want you. Oh baby, Oh baby." She said sarcastically.

"Heck no, I haven't come back for you. I came back for the lute you owe me." She smiled. _'While doing this, I might as well make some cash while I am at it.' She thought, rubbing her hands together._

"What money?" He asked.

"You know what I am talking about." She smiled. "Let's make a deal, you give me the money, I'll take you back." She lied.

"Deal!" He squealed like a girl, handing over his wallet.

"Sucker." She said under her voice.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"You're not toying with my emotions again, because if you are, I want you to know that I am not that naive." Hackett proclaimed.

"I'm not."

She backed up over into the living room. "Who's this?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is we're back together." He smiled, trying to kiss her.

"Phil, help!!!" She screamed as Hackett's lips extended towards her face.

"Phil? Wait a second, you're Pim!!! I knew the attitude was a little off." He said taken aback.

He grabbed another wire and tied her back to another chair. "I told you, I am not as naïve as you think I am." He said.

He jumped towards the phone. "Anyone else want to get tied up?" He asked.

**SORRY!!! Please don't hate me. I didn't realize how long it was since I updated, until it was brought to my attention by, craftynotepad. I hope this makes up for the extra long wait. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated and adored! So please review.**

**Much love,**

**Chelsea**


	11. There forever

**Omgsh! I am so sorry I left everybody hanging for so long. I hope this chapter makes up for the lost time. **

Keely frowned, slamming her fist against the table, in frustration. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Honey, I know this is hard." Mrs. Diffy said, resting her hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"It's all my fault!" Exclaimed Keely.

"Keely, it's not your fault, it isn't anybody's fault." Barbara Diffy assured her.

"Yes it is." She confessed. "I should've never pressured Phil into sneaking over my house, the first night my Mom left for her business trip. That night, I asked Phil to tell me everything about the future and of course the baby was in the room!"

"It's all my fault." She cried, burying her face into her hands.

"Hello, I'm still on the phone with Hackett." Lloyd whispered, covering up the receiver.

"Sorry." Keely apologized, lowering her voice, to a small whisper.

"Sweet heart, it's not your fault. It isn't anyone's fault. No one knew this would happen, it just did. We can't just sit here and mentally beat ourselves up for something that was an accident. We have to just conquer the problem."

"I know, but if Phil never came over, and I never asked Phil to tell me about the future. This whole thing would've never happened!"

"Honey, I bet there were many other times the future was mentioned, other than the night Phil snuck over to your house." Mrs. Diffy specified.

"Yeah, I guess." Keely lifted her head up with a glum expression still sitting upon her face. "But what if-"

"NO! No ifs No buts!" Mrs. Diffy ordered.

"How can you be so calm & understanding?" Keely asked, playing with her gold locket, Phil got her for her birthday.

"Because I love Phil and I love you. You're like part of the family, and will be legally one day.

Keely smiled. "How do you know?"

"Because I know Phil loves you and you love him. You're meant to be together."

"But how do you know that? How do you know that Phil loves me, how do you know we're meant to be together?" Keely asked with intensity. "Just because he said so, doesn't mean a thing."

"Because I'm a Mom. I know these kinds of things. The way Phil gets up in the morning and dresses up to impress you. He's always searching for something he can do for you, to surprise you. The way he talks about you, the way he freaks out every single time Lloyd supposedly gets close to fixing the time machine. That's how you can tell he really loves you. That's why we permanently dismantled the time machine, so we can stay here forever."

"You really did that for us?" Keely asked, shocked.

"Nothing can stand in the way of true love." Mrs. Diffy smiled. "Especially Lloyd and I. We were exactly the same age when you two met each other and fell in love." She stated.

Keely smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Mrs. Diffy smiled back, giving her a hug. "Let's go save Phil and Pim!"

"Of course! Let's go save the man I love" She giggled, and scurried off into the living room to work up a plan.

XxxX 

"Are you two ready?" Mrs. Diffy asked?

"Choontaga!" Curtis mumbled.

"We're as ready as we're going to be." Keely gulped.

"Re-ady." Curtis stuttered.

"Alright, both of you sit on the counter."

Both of them did as they were told, and huddled of with their knees to their chest, prepared to become the size of a paperclip.

Within seconds Curtis and Keely were the size of a 1-inch paper clip.

"Let's go." Mrs. Diffy picked Keely and Curtis up, putting them in the palm of her hand.

Barbara made her way, silently through the night, to Hackett's house. Once reaching the doorstep, she opened the mail slot in the door, gently letting Keely inside Mr. Hackett's house.

Once Keely was inside, on the ground, she slowly let down Curtis.

After both of them were inside, Mrs. Diffy peaked inside and mumbled, "Do you know the plan?"

"Backwards and Forwards!" She gulped. "Let's go save them."

"Are you okay, Honey?"

"I'm just peachy." She lied, walking inside Hackett's house, Curtis following directly behind.

Curtis and Keely ventured into the dark depths of Hackett's house, observing the odd, disturbing images of Hackett ballroom dancing.

Keely shuddered at the disturbing images, but brushed it off, entering deeper inside.

Curtis kept a slow pace with Keely as the made their way towards the living room.

"Look! There's Phil and Pim!" Keely hid behind the corner.

"PHIL-PIM!" Curtis exclaimed.

"Shhh!!!" Keely whispered.

"C'mon, follow me." The 1-inch Keely said, scurrying over to the two chairs where Phil and Pim were.

Keely and Curtis climbed up the chair, making their way closer to Phil and Pim.

Once reaching Phil' shoulder Keely exclaimed, "We're going to get you out of here!"

Keely?" Phil asked, looking around.

"On your shoulder."

"Eww! What's that smell?" Pim asked, with a revolting expression resting upon her face.

"Keely!" He said excitedly!

"Shh!" She whispered. "We're going to get you out of here, but we can't get caught."

"Got it." He said. "Untie my hands."

"Already one step ahead of you. Curtis is gnawing at the wires as we speak."

"Oh. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." She stood up on her the tips of her toes, and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Phil-free!" Curtis exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Who are you talking to?" Hackett asked.

"I-I was talking to Pim." Phil lied, rolling his eyes.

"Right…" He said walking into the other room.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Phil asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know, but for right now, Curtis and I need a place to hide."

"Right, jump into my pocket on my shirt."

"Pim? Curtis needs to hide too"

"NO WAY! Pim replied. "AINT GONNA HAPPEN!"

Phil stared directly at Pim, shooting eye bullets the whole time.

"FINE!" She gave up.

**Oki doki there you go. I hope this makes up for the wait. Please please review!!!**

**Much love,**

**Chels**


	12. Mom knows best

Keely quietly sat down in Phil's pocket, waiting for the rest of the plan to kick into action.

Keely began to get impatient. "Why is she taking so long?"

"Keel, what exactly are we waiting for?" He asked in a slightly confused, sort of left out kind of voice, as he starred into his pocket.

"Your mom went to school to grab another doll to make the switch, while your Dad tries to stall Hackett and-"

"That'll never work." Phil cut her off.

"What won't work Mister Diffy?" He asked waltzing into the room. "Who were you talking to?" He shot him eye bullets.

"Nobody." Phil lied.

"What, or who, shall I say is in your pocket?" He asked reaching inside, pulling out Keely.

"Let her go!" Phil yelled, like an animal protecting its territory. Keely was his territory and he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Couldn't stand being away from your lovely boyfriend, could you Miss. Teslow?" He hung up with Mr. Diffy to concentrate on the fidgeting girl in his hands.

Keely began vigorously kicking and hitting, trying every way to escape Hackett's strong grip.

"Don't even waste your time, you can't get away."

Keely huffed. "Put me down NOW!"

"As you wish." He grabbed a tall glass, placing it over her up side down, locking her a temporary cage.

"Not what I meant!" She yelled, hitting the sides of the glass. "Let me out."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He tapped the glass, turning his attention to Phil and Pim. "Anyone else?"

They both rolled their eyes as the doorbell rang.

"_There's my cue." She panicked as her pounding on the glass became increasingly louder._

"Is another member off the Diffy family at the door?" He asked, opening it. "My bad, it's both of them."

"Please Mr. Hackett, don't tell anyone." She pleaded with him one last time.

"I'm sorry, no-can-do." He smiled. "I have the authorities on speed-dial."

Barbara Diffy nodded, giving the sign to Lloyd.

Lloyd automatically pulled out laser squash ball, hitting it on the side, making it bounce off the walls.

"What's going on?" Hackett panicked.

"I'm so sorry, I promise it was an accident." Lloyd lied. "Let me see if I can catch it." He began running around the house.

"My ballroom pictures!" Hackett cried, running over to the numerous strewn

pieces of glass on the floor, that were destroyed by the ball. "You broke my pictures. You're going to pay for this!"

"I'm so sorry, It'll just take me a minute to get it."

As all the commotion filled the house, Mrs. Diffy silently snuck through, making the switch between the two dolls. She replaced the original doll with a doll with a fake recorder of Keely and Phil happily playing with Danielle.

She slipped the deathly baby doll into a bag, as the ball was still demolishing the house.

"Ok Lloyd you can stop the ball now." Mrs. Diffy smiled.

Lloyd being the second best laser squash player in the family did a fancy jump into the air, catching the ball.

"Why didn't you just do that from the beginning?" Hackett asked, hugging the broken, scratched up picture frames, sitting on the floor like a little kid.

"Because." Mrs. Diffy said. "Just because." She pulled out the New Ager, aging him to an infant.

"Phil, get Keely." Barbara ordered as she began to use their gadget's to clean up Hackett's house.

"Gladly." He smiled, jumping up to rescue the girl he loves.

"Phil!" She beamed, jumping up impatiently.

"Keely!" He exclaimed, extending his lips to kiss her.

"Phil, you might swallow me if you try to kiss me. I'm still only 2 inches." Keely giggled.

"Oh right. Stand still." He pulled out his WZRD zapping her back to 5' 7"

"I missed you so much." Keely wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, giving him a kiss.

"We'll celebrate later, let's just please finish." Barbara said. "Everybody out of the house."

They all proceeded out the door.

Barb smiled. "Let's put an end to tonight." She pointed the new-ager through the window, aging Hackett back to his original age.

"What just happened?" He jumped up, starring around his abnormally clean house.

"What did you do?" Phil asked.

"We used the new-ager to erase his memory of the last 36 hours. He won't remember a thing. The most that could happen is that Hackett won't know what day it is."

"And the doll?" Pim questioned, picking out dirt bombs from her pocket, where Curtis apparently groomed himself.

"We switched it with a fake doll and a fake recording."

Keely grabbed Phil's hand clinging gently to his side. "I love you Phil, I really do."

"I love you too." He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

5 years later

"I do." Keely smiled, staring at her soon-to-be husband.

"And do you Phillip Lloyd Diffy take Keely Renae Teslow to be you wife?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Keely & Phil looked passionately at each other and shared their first kiss as a newly wed couple.

THE END!

**Yay! I finally finished the story. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. I would like to also give a special thanks to CraftyNotepad for helping me out and giving me awesome ideas on a few of my previous chapters to this story! Ok, please review! I'd love for the story to at least reach 80 review!**

**Big kiss,**

**Chelsea**


End file.
